To See A Rainbow
by imasmurf93
Summary: My first South Park ONESHOT attempt, Stan bumps into Wendy after not seeing her since elementry. The rain proves to be a bother and Stan invites her into the house.


**Author's Note:**** Yeah, I'm not usually a South Park writer, up 'til now I used to hate it, but I randomly watched it the other day and thought how cute Stan and Wendy are so thought up this story randomly. Hope you like it.**

The pouring rain was beginning to make a giant puddle on the road. As the drops fell they were making splashes on the water already on the floor.  
>Stan shivered as he jogged to shelter under the bus stop. He looked behind him to see that the road was deserted. He slowed as he reached the bus shelter. Turning around, he noticed another person in front of him. Her arms were folded tightly around her waist to try and contain any body heat that she had. Her purple cardigan was wet through and her yellow skirt was so water-logged that it clung to her and showed a thin line of her underwear. Her raven hair straggled down her face and clung to her cheeks, finally, her pink beret, obviously not made for wet weather flopped on her head in a rather unattractive manner.<p>

"Wendy?" Stan spoke.

The girl spun around to meet eyes with Stan, she gave a small smile. "Stan, hi."

Since leaving elementary school a lot of kids had gone separate ways and to different junior high schools. Stan and Kenny had gone to Oakmore junior high. Wendy had gone along with some of the other kids from their class to Elwood junior high. They hadn't stayed in contact.

"How've you been?" Wendy asked.

Stan found his words once more. "I'm...I'm good. What about you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...do you think this rain will ever hold up?"

Stan shrugged. "I don't think it'll be very soon. We'll be stuck here for a while. Unless you feel like running for it."

He could see her considering it and weighing up her options. "Well why not? I'm drenched enough already. Let's go."

They smiled to one another as they ran together as fast as they could down the road towards their houses. After a few blocks, they soon reached Stan's house. They turned to one another.

"Well, it was great to see you Stan." Wendy smiled.

Stan nodded. "You too."

A clap of thunder rumbled, making the pair of them jump. A sudden flash of lightning soon followed and the rain began to pound down heavier.

"Look, why don't you come in for a while, until the storm passes. I know you hate thunder storms." Stan offered.

Wendy bit her lip. "Uh."

"My parents are out, Shelley will be at her friends. Nobody even has to know that you were here." Stan smiled.  
>Oakmore and Elwood were rival schools. Once you became a pupil at one of the schools, you were automatically an enemy of any students at the other school. Cartman had gone to the same school as Wendy and hadn't stayed in touch since the second day that they'd all gone.<p>

Wendy smiled and then nodded. "Okay, thanks Stan."

Stan smiled as they walked down the pathway. He put his key in the door and turned it. He then pushed the door open and stepped aside for Wendy to step in. She beamed at him as she did so.

"I'll be right back." Stan said as he closed the door and ran up his stairs.

Wendy stood in the hallway awkwardly. She stared around at the house, they'd redecorated since she'd last been there, the walls were now a white wallpaper with dark blue floral roses. The carpet had gone and the floor was now laminated, a navy blue throw rug ran along the length of the hallway toward the kitchen.

Stan appeared at the top of the stairs, he'd changed out of his clothes and into some dry ones. In his hand he had a folded pair of clothes. He came down the stairs and handed them out towards Wendy.

"Here, they're Shelley's, you can wear them until you go if you want, you don't want to sit in those wet clothes." Stan smiled.

Wendy beamed and took them. "Thanks Stan."

"You can change in the bathroom or my room, or whatever." Stan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
>Wendy smiled and walked up the stairs.<p>

Stan wandered into his kitchen and filled up the kettle, pressing the switch. He then pulled out some mugs and heaped some cocoa powder in them. Waiting for the kettle to boil he leant against the counter.

Wendy closed the bathroom door behind her and got out of her soaking wet clothes. She then put on the white pyjama shirt which had a little brown monkey on the front, next to it, it said in pink writing 'Wild at Heart', Wendy then slipped on the pink bottoms. She then checked her appearance in the mirror and sighed. Her hair had gone all frizzy and knotted. The one day that she'd actually decided to wear make up, it had run all down her face, making her look like a panda.

"He must be laughing at how stupid I look right now." She sighed to herself.

She washed the black marks from her face, unlocked the door and stepped out. Standing at the top of the stairs she yelled down. "Stan!"

"Yeah?" She heard from the kitchen.

"Sorry to be a pain in the ass but, you don't have a hairbrush or something do you?" She called.

She heard shuffling around, he then came bounding up the stairs, giving her a smile as he walked past her. He walked into the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet over the sink.  
>"Here." He said.<p>

"Thank you." She said as she beamed at him gratefully.

"I like the wicked witch style though." He joked. "You should wear it like that everyday."

She pursed her lips and pouted playfully as she took the brush.  
>Stan chuckled. "Want me to put those clothes in the dryer for you?"<p>

Wendy looked over to her clothes which she had hung on the radiator in an attempt to dry them a little. "Sure, thank you."

Stan walked in and picked up the clothes. He then smiled and took a step from the landing, turning to face Wendy.  
>"I've done some cocoa if you want to come down and have some."<p>

Wendy nodded. "I'll be right down."

"Great." Stan smiled. For a moment, Wendy was sure that she saw the glint in his eye that she used to see years ago.

She turned to the mirror and gently brushed out the mats in her hair. When her hair was silky and smooth she placed the brush back where Stan had retrieved it and made her way down the stairs. She heard the sound of a television so looked into the living room where she saw Stan, his eyes fixated on the screen as he flicked channels. A hot, steaming mug in his hand.  
>Wendy walked down the last few steps and walked in. He turned his head and smiled.<br>"Here, there's a cocoa for you on the coffee table." he pointed.

Wendy came in and sat on the edge of the couch, picking up the hot drink and taking a sip.  
>"So...how's school?" Stan asked.<p>

Wendy wiped some froth from her top lip and nodded. "It's good, not much like South Park though. What about yours?"

"Same." Stan nodded. "The guys that me and Kenny hang around with aren't really like Kyle and Cartman."

Wendy scoffed. "Do you keep in touch with them?"

"No." Stan shook his head. "I see Kyle passing in the street sometimes. But the most we say is hi...it's weird how we all used to be best friends, now we don't even talk."

Wendy sighed. "Well I don't think either of them have changed much."

"Really?" Stan asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, Cartman's still a dick."

They both laughed.

"You haven't changed." Stan smiled.

Wendy blushed. "Niether have you."

"That's good right?" Stan asked, placing his empty cup on the table.

Wendy chuckled and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips.  
>Stan blinked. He then gave a goofy smile.<p>

"I was wrong, you have changed." Wendy said.

Stan cocked an eyebrow.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"I kissed you and you didn't throw up." Wendy giggled.

Stan smirked. "You've kissed me before."

"Yeah but not without you turning green." Wendy laughed.

Stan shrugged. "I can hold it now though."

"Really?" Wendy giggled. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled when he placed his arms around her waist. They moved closer and Wendy placed her lips on Stan's. They half shared a passionate kiss before Wendy suddenly got a mouthful of vomit.

"God, that's so embarrassing. Sorry Wendy." Stan sighed, making distance between the two of them.

Wendy sighed, wiping the vomit from her face. She then gave a smile. "Hey, we've progressed from when I couldn't even talk to you without you puking. Anyway, I think it's pretty flattering that I'm the only girl you puke on...I am right?"

Stan nodded. "No other girls made me puke more."

Wendy smirked. "Good."

Wendy pulled him into a hug and snuggled against him. She heard him sigh before he spoke.  
>"Wendy, I know our schools hate each other and stuff but...do you think that maybe...we could...?"<p>

Wendy reached up and pecked him on the cheek again.

"Was that a yes?" Stan asked.

Wendy smiled. "Yes...-...hey, the rains stopped."

She and Stan stood up and walked into the kitchen. Stan opened the dryer and pulled out the clothes, handing them to Wendy, she went upstairs and got changed.  
>When she came back down they stood outside to say good bye.<p>

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Wendy asked hopefully.

Stan nodded. "You bet."

Wendy kissed him gently and quickly.  
>"Bye."<p>

"Hey, Wendy look, a rainbow." Stan said, pointing in front of him.

Wendy smiled. "You can't point at it, it's bad lick and it'll make it go away."

"It's okay, I've got all the colour and luck in my life that I need." Stan smiled a glazy smile at her.

Wendy beamed at him, she waved good bye and made her way from his house. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, things didn't seem as different as they had become.


End file.
